The Esper Eye
' ' A glass eye of unique power. It absorbs energy from whoever's using it, and records new users to track their memories and power. Design The Esper Eye is a soul fragment (half of Vidar's lizard soul) bound to a physical object (the glass eye) and programmed with a separate, artificial consciousness. The Esper Eye's soul has the capacity to expand and absorb an infinite amount of energy, and has an impressive amount of Psychic power, enough to store an infinite amount of memory, and absorb free-floating thoughts of those it's established a mental link with. Because of it's huge amount of psychic power, the Esper Eye is not affected by psychic attacks. The Esper Eye was manufactured by Vidar, who used his soul to string all of the components together. It was designed and programmed by Yuuda, and commissioned by John Esper. Normal Powers The Esper Eye enchances the physical abilities of anyone wearing it, and can store their memories, features added because John Esper was getting old. The Esper Eye can also release tiny glass spiders, decode Esper's language, hear the thoughts of other Esper Eye users, view the magical wavelength of people's tethers, absorb objects, sleep to regain energy, and teleport the wearer to the last place the Eye slept. Personalized Powers With continued use, owners develop their own unique powers. Which powers the Esper Eye unlocks depends on the owner's power, and/or how they use the Eye. Level One Powers that can be used in the Esper Eye's normal form. Vidar: '''Rule Breaker. Because he created the Esper Eye, he can bend some of the rules. '''Sandals: '''Teleportation. Because of her constant use of the Return ability, Sandals can teleport herself and other users short distances. '''Soot: Psychic blast. Soot can fire a blast of energy from the eye. Gained from using the eye offensively. Micheal: 'Healing. Micheal can repair small wounds on himself or others. Gained from using the eye defensively. 'Nathan: '''Illusions. Nathan can cast illusions with the Esper Eye, though it drains energy quickly. Gained by using the eye in avoiding capture and theft. '''Tatae: Anti-Eye. The only power that doesn't require the Esper Eye to use, she can locate it anywhere at any time, and disable it's powers. Gained by tracking Nathan by listening for his thoughts. Exuro: Reawakening. Exuro can regain his traditional Wehanian elemental powers, lost after heavy Dark Matter poisoning. Gained because he wanted it. Bythos: Voluntary intangibility. Bythos uses the Esper Eye to temporarily turn himself intangible. Gained because he is a "solid spirit". (Hence the "depends on the owner's power, and/or..." part above) Level Two The Esper Eye takes the form of some kind of weapon or item. The power of the ability increases by a huge amount. However, all of the other powers of the Esper Eye are shut down, and afterwards the Esper Eye loses all energy. Duration depends on how much energy was in the Eye to begin with. Gained by excessively using their Level One power, usually. Vidar: '''Soul Bind Chain. Vidar unleashes a huge chain that binds his opponent's soul to him, which allows Vidar to manipulate their soul through his soulmancy. '''Sandals: Shutter Board. Sandals transforms the Esper Eye into a skateboard. She can float on it, and rapidly teleport herself and nearby users short distances without breaking concentration. This ability allows for Thought Audibility. Soot: Optical Cannon. The Esper Eye turns into a huge cannon, and fires a huge blast capable of taking down most enemies in one shot. Takes zero time to charge, but only has one shot. Nathan: '''Doomsday Blizzard. Nathan's cursed form unleashes a huge blizzard capable of killing cities. Unlike most Level Two forms, this one is gained because of his cursed form. All demons that reside within mortals are given a Level Two ability alongside their mortal's Level One. '''Bythos: Soul sword. Bythos combines the Esper Eye with his Matrix sword to create an intangible sword that slices through, and then shatters, souls. Level Three Not yet revealed. Only Vidar is capable of this form as of now, and is only unlocked through heavy use of the Level Two form, as well as a strong connection to the Esper Eye. Level Three transcends all of the rules of the Esper Eye, and can become anything. However, the drawbacks to using this power can be deveastating. Attachments The Esper Eye can be customized with other magical items, adding on abilities. The Eyelid: A silver casing to the eye. Can shapeshift into various accessories, or a spider body for the Eye to scuttle around with. Can also close on the Eye, restricting it's powers. Exuro's Amulet: '''Prevents the Eye, or anything the user has, from being stolen. Can also project weak force fields that harm Dark Matter. '''Retan: '''While Retan is inhabiting the Esper Eye, he slowly recharges it, and turns the silver casing golden. Profile '''Name: The Esper Eye Age: Unknown Gender: N/A Species: N/A Appearance: His normal form is an oval glass eye in a silver casing of the same shape, with a chain serving as the necklace. On the back is the name of all nearby Esper Eye owners, in fancy letters. However, Esper can change to any kind of jewelery or accessory it wants. Personality: Esper's personality is a cumulation of all the personalities it picks up from people's memories. However, it tries to act as an objective voice of reason, looking out for the good of it's current owner. Despite this facade, Esper usually grows attached to many of it's owners. Basic Features: Functions of the Esper Eye accessible to all users. Most abilities (with obvious exceptions, like Sleep) use up energy, which is drawn from whoever is wearing the eye. This absorption of power can be stopped willingly by Esper, however that power can't be taken directly out of the Esper Eye by most users. -Enhancement of Physical Abilities: Anyone wearing the Esper Eye has improved strength, reflexes, agility and aim. These powers are dwarfed while the locket is closed. -Memory Storage: The Esper Eye stores memories for later use. It also stores it's own memories of what it sees. -Esper Spy: The Esper Eye can create a tiny glass spider than can walk around and spy on things. The Eye is useless while the spy is deployed. -Decoding: By seeing through the Esper Eye, words written in Old Man Esper's book can be read. -Magic Wavelength Visibility: Also by seeing through the Esper Eye, one can see wavelengths of magical energy. -Thought Audibility: All Esper Eye users within a certain distance can hear other user's thoughts. Although people with high magical power can resist it, and people can think in different languages to hide their thoughts, Esper cannot willingly stop the flow of people's thoughts. -Object Absorption: Esper can absorb magical objects that are combined with it. Such as Exuro's amulet, which can prevent things from being stolen and can create weak shields, Retan, who can slowly recharge the Eye and make more shields, and even the silver casing itself was once a separate magical object. -Sleep: While normally the Esper Eye gains energy by feeding off it's host, it can shut off during the night to fully recharge it's power, even if the owner has no energy of their own. -Return: The Esper Eye can teleport it's owner to the last place the Esper Eye slept, however the Eye can't go with them. Personalized Abilities: People can develop special powers they can use with the Esper Eye. What power they acquire depends on how they use the Esper Eye. -Rule Breaker: Vidar can bend the strict rules of the Esper Eye. He can draw magical energy straight from the eye, take the eye with him during the return function, disable the temporary blindness that comes to all users when a new person imprints themselves with the Eye, etc. Gained because he created the Esper Eye. -Soul Bind Chain: Vidar's level two attack with the Esper Eye. The Eye shoots into a chain and binds a person's soul to Vidar's. Vidar's various attacks do different things in this form. Level two attacks all automatically use up all the Eye's energy. -Teleportation: Sandals can teleport herself and nearby users short distances. Gained by constantly using the Return function of the Esper Eye. -Shutter Board: Sandals' level two attack. She can quickly teleport herself and nearby users without breaking concentration. -Psychic Blast: Soot can fire a quick blast of energy from the Esper Eye. Gained from using the Esper Eye offensively. -Optical Cannon: Soot's level two attack. The Esper Eye turns into a large cannon, and can fire large blasts of energy with quick succession. -Healing: Micheal can use the Esper Eye to heal small wounds. Gained by using the Esper Eye defensively. -Global Tracking: Tatae can sense the location of the Esper Eye, and disable it when close. The only power that doesn't require possession of the Esper Eye to use. Gained by attempting to find Nathan by listening to his thoughts and looking at the back of the silver case. -Illusions: Nathan can use the Esper Eye to turn invisible and cast illusions. Gained by using the Esper Eye to aid in avoiding capture and stealing.-Reawakening: Exuro can use the Esper Eye to regain his lost Wehanian elemental powers. Gained because he just wanted that power. Tropes Amplifier Artifact- Can be one of these under some circumstances. Eye Beams- Soot's power. Glowing Eyes Of Doom- Looking through the Eye, or vice versa, causes your eyes to glow blue. Several high-power abilities also cause this. Photographic Memory- Esper remembers things like a recording, and can store other people's memories like this too. Rule Of Three- The Esper Eye is one of three powerful items. Category:Magical Items